Confesiones
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: [AU]Si confesarse fuera tan fácil, Naruto ya lo hubiera hecho, mientras está caminando con Sakura va recordando sus antiguas confesiones que hizo o mejor dicho que intento hacer ¿podrá confesar sus sentimientos a Sakura? ¿o será otro mísero intento fallido?... Al final ¿cómo resultara todo esto?


-estoy preparado de veras-pronuncie enérgico para luego acompañar a Sakura al centro comercial, nosotros íbamos caminando mientras ella me hablaba con su angelical sonrisa de no sé qué cosa ya que me adentre rápidamente en mis pensamientos sin prestarle atención

Hoy era el día en que le iba a confesar mis sentimientos a Sakura y como mi rival y amigo Sasuke Uchiha se había ido lejos, ya no había alguien que se interponga entre nosotros dos...bueno estaba Lee pero ese no contaba ya que su amor era completamente unilateral nada que ver con el mío... o como mis fantasías lo hacían ver

-¿me estas escuchando?-me cuestiono Sakura ligeramente enojada cruzándose de brazos realmente se veía hermosa con su vestido rojo el cual le quedaba arriba de su rodilla, el cual tenía un pequeño escote que dejaba mucho a la imaginación, también llevaba una cartera blanca y a pesar de que era sencillo el vestido, al verla me hizo pensar si me había vestido bien aunque claro no me veía como un vagabundo pero podría estar mejor, me mire y me fije que llevaba puesto una remera negra con unos pantalones naranjas y zapatillas deportivas de color blancas con detalles naranjas

Si podría estar mejor-susurre

-¿Lo crees?-me respondió y luego de eso me hablo de otras cosas y luego de unos segundos de incredulidad de que mi respuesta hubiera funcionado suspire aliviado porque si ella se enteraba que no la había escuchado estaba seguro de que me golpeaba y me mandaba a un hospital-...ok...estaba exagerando...bueno no tanto...-dije en mi mente y por mi frente se deslizo una gota de sudor

En ese momento pensé en cómo me iba a confesar, lo que provoco que recordara las diferentes confesiones que había hecho anteriormente…

La primera fue en primaria ya que la primera vez que la vi me enamore y le dije rápidamente que me gustaba pero con desprecio me rechazo pero no me rendí y rápidamente me convertí en su amigo a pesar de que quería ser algo mas y después me confesé de vuelta pero me dijo que le gustaba Sasuke y que a mí solo me veía como un amigo, luego de que el Teme se fuera muy lejos dejando a Sakura sola, pensé en ideas ingeniosas de decirle lo que sentía, aún recuerdo todas mis confesiones...

* * *

 ***FLASHBACK ***

Me encontraba en el salón de clases el cual el profesor Asuma hablaba sobre algo realmente aburrido sobre la materia historia y estando ahí y ver por la ventana que pasaba un avión pensé en decirle mis sentimientos a Sakura por un avión de papel, así que tome una hoja el cual escribí _**me gustas ¿quieres ser mi novia? Naruto**_ y la doble hasta formar un avión de papel y lanzarlo hacia Sakura

Recuerdo que para mí esto paso en cámara lenta ya que el avión que parecía que iba aterrizar en la mesa de Sakura, se fue para otro lado apoyándose en una mesa de una completa y total desconocida la cual al leer el mensaje me busco con su mirada y me saludo enérgicamente coqueteándome y mandándome besos y vi como ella rápidamente abrió el avión, escribió su respuesta y me lo devolvió rápidamente y cuando vi su **SI** con letras gigantes en ese momento quería que la tierra me tragara y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra

Luego de ese accidente tuve que explicarle que mi confesión no iba dirigida a ella, provocando que llorara y que mitad de la escuela me mirara como si acababa de golpear un perro abandonado y que me llamaran un rompe corazones así que tuve que soportar las miradas de decepción y odio por casi 3 meses hasta que por suerte todo quedo en el olvido aunque algunas personas no olvidaban como la que estaba implicada la cual se convirtió en una acosadora la cual me hostigaba día y noche para que la amara

Aún recuerdo que me desaparecía mi ropa, me llamaba por las noches a pesar de que no decía nada y solo escuchara su respiración... estaba seguro de que era ella y cuando descubrí las fotos que ella me tomo las cuales eran justo cuando acababa de salir de bañarme o estaba cambiándome o durmiéndome, entonces la denuncie a la policía haciendo que ella tuviera una restricción de 300metros y al hacerlo no la vi jamás aunque algunas veces siento que alguien me observa pero no siento que sea de manera maniática sino más bien...diferente... y algunas veces puedo visualizar un cabello negro detrás de los árboles o columnas...creo que me estoy volviendo paranoico...

 ***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

* * *

Auch-me queje y me agarre con mis dos manos mi nariz al golpearme con el poste de luz lo que hizo que volviera a la realidad

-¿estás bien?-me pregunto Sakura preocupada viendo mi nariz la que seguramente ahora estaba roja y asentí en señal de respuesta

-te sale sangre-me dijo y entonces ella se puso a buscar algo en su cartera y justo en ese momento pude ver un panorama de su pecho por el escote que tenía el cual al verlo eso me provoco una hemorragia nasal la cual intente detener con mis dos manos...si era un completo pervertido...

-ten-me dijo entregándome el pañuelo que seguramente estaba buscando y al ver mi hemorragia nasal y al ver que mi mirada se posaba en su pecho el cual intente desviar rápidamente la mirada, sé que no funciono ya que ella se avergonzó y se enojó tan rápido que en menos de un segundo su puño fue a parar directo a mi mejilla yéndome directo al poste el cual tuve anteriormente mi accidente dejándome inconsciente al golpearme otra vez con el

Cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta que estaba en un banco de una plaza recostado en el regazo de Sakura la cual acariciaba mi cabello suavemente lo cual era muy relajante, así que cerré nuevamente los ojos para seguir disfrutándolo, mientras recordaba mi otra confesión

* * *

 ***FLASHBACK***

Sakura estaba enferma así como buen amigo y persona que quería llegar a ser algo más, le lleve la tarea a su casa y además aprovechaba para cuidarla, cuando llegue la encontré en su cama tapada con 5 frazadas a pesar de que sea verano y vi lo colorada que estaba así que le traje un paño empapado con agua fría y lo apoye en su cabeza, le puse el termómetro en su boca, el cual luego de un tiempo marco que tenia 39° y aunque intente ayudarla a cambiar sus ropas empapadas de sudor ella me golpeo dejándome tirado en el suelo por un rato y yo seguía sorprendido de que su fuerza aun no había cambiado...y eso que tenía buena intención...

Luego me ofrecí en prepararle algo de comer y aunque sé que ella me rogo prácticamente de que no vaya a su cocina ya que la otra vez que intente cocinar ya que suelo comer fideos instantáneos o ramen, la remodele, por no decir que la destruí y si no querías que te agarrara un ataque de histeria, era mejor no entrar...era lo mejor

Al entrar vi como estaba impecable y obviamente iba a seguir igual ya que por suerte en la heladera había encontrado sopa de letras instantánea y al verla se me formo una idea en la cabeza y al terminar mi creación la lleve en una bandeja teniendo cuidado que mi mensaje no cambie o se deshaga y al entregárselo y ver que lo leía no sé si estaba avergonzada o sonrojada ya que por la fiebre no se le notaba pero distinguí en sus ojos que estaba sorprendida al leer ese _**me gustas**_ en la sopa la cual al parecer le gustó tanto que metió su cara en el recipiente...le gustó tanto... y yo quedándome estupefacto por unos segundos levante su cabeza y me di cuenta que volaba de fiebre y es por eso que se desmayó, así que le limpie su rostro y me quede ahí al verla dormir, la cual se veía muy dulce

Después de un rato observándola, me fije en sus labios lo cuales siempre quise probar así que reuniendo todo mi valor me acerque a ella pero como siempre el Teme tenía que estar presente siempre pero siempre estaba para ir y arruinarlo todo, aunque no directamente lo estaba, aun no entendía porque justo en este preciso momento estaba escuchando su nombre y lo peor es que provenía de la persona que amaba e iba a besar sin su consentimiento... ya que tener su permiso era imposible ya que seguramente no me lo iba a dar

Aun podía escuchar el nombre de Sasuke que decía con voz lastimera Sakura y las lágrimas que se asomaban por los costados de los ojos, las cuales con el dedo índice limpie y arrodillándome al lado de su cama y apoyando los codos en su cama me dormí

Cuando me desperté, Sakura al parecer ahora se sentía mucho mejor ya que no estaba en su cama y a pesar de que le había preguntado sobre la sopa de letra ella me dijo que no recordaba nada y desgraciadamente todo quedo en el olvido para ella, porque yo nunca lo iba olvidar

 ***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

* * *

-Maldito Teme-susurre realmente cabreado

-¿estas despierto?-me pregunto Sakura al parecer sin escuchar lo que susurre y yo me levante en señal de respuesta-¿estás bien?...no te quería golpear tan fuerte

-si estoy bien...vamos-le dije levantándome y Sakura hizo lo mismo la cual me volvió hablar de otra cosa y en cambio yo me sumergí en mis pensamientos

* * *

 ***FLASHBACK***

Mi otra confesión fue cuando era su cumpleaños, recuerdo que había tardado un día entero para buscar su regalo y una semana para escribir mis sentimientos en una carta los cuales iban acompañado todo con el regalo el cual envolví y le entregue nervioso cuando llegue a su casa

Después de hacerlo y llevarle el regalo a la pila de obsequios que tenía y luego de un rato, los cuales ella se dispuso a abrir los regalos, llegue a su lado

Cuando había abierto varios regalos, le dije sin saber si había abierto mi regalo o no, que la carta la leyera más tarde pero en cambio me miro confundida y me dijo que no había ninguna carta y que le había gustado mucho mi regalo, mostrándome el collar de plata de una flor de cerezo que le había comprado y que ahora llevaba puesto, así que sorpresivamente me abrazo, notándose muy feliz y yo también lo estaba...me estaba abrazando...pero luego de separarme del abrazo que esperaba que dure más...le reclame que si había una carta y que busque en el envoltorio...me indico que su padre se lo llevaba para hacer fuego para la barbacoa...corrí lo más que pude al patio...pero llegue tarde...vi como mi carta...mis sentimientos...eran consumidos por las llamas...en ese momento me convertí...en una persona sin vida...estuve todo el día así como un zombi hasta que se terminó el cumpleaños y me volví hacia mi casa

 ***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

* * *

-me gustas...de veras-me declare al volver a la realidad...muy nervioso...esta vez se lo decía directamente...era ahora o nunca

-¿de verdad?...-pregunto y mis ojos se iluminaron-yo sabía que eras mejor que Ino, ella siempre me hace comprar vestidos muy provocativos, yo sabía que me ibas a ayudar-y mi boca decayó unos centímetros...claro estábamos en un local de ropa y me estaba mostrando vestidos como no me di cuenta antes que habíamos entrado

-no me estas entendiendo...-tratándole de explicar

-¿no te gusta?-me pregunto desanimada y rápidamente asentí y le dije que era muy lindo y le quedaba muy bien...era un elegante vestido rojo...con negro que le quedaba abajo de las rodillas...definitivamente le quedaba espectacular-¿por qué te vas a comprar un vestido así?-le pregunte no entendiendo porque un vestido tan elegante...

-pero si te lo explique todo el camino... ¿es que no me estabas prestando atención?...-mientras se le formaba una vena de su frente

-cla...ro que si...c...como se t-te ocurre pensar que no te estaría prestando atención Sakura-balbucee

-ah...y... ¿de qué te estuve hablando en todo el camino?-me pregunto mirando fijamente con sus dos manos en su cintura

-ehh...este...yo...

-no me estabas escuchando...ah...ya no importa...te estaba hablando de Sasuke que va a regresar y le prepare una fiesta de bienvenida-esbozando una sonrisa al pronunciar el nombre de Sasuke lo contrario de lo que sucedia antes cuando no estaba

-¡¿Sasuke?!...v-va a regresar-pronuncie sin poder creerlo

-si...te lo dije muchas veces…hey...Naruto...gracias...-me dijo lo ultimo avergonzada ya que se notaba en su cara ligeramente sonrojada

-¿ehh?... ¿por qué?-le pregunte realmente no entendiendo nada y realmente confundido

-es...por decirme que Sasuke iba a regresar y si no lo hacia lo ibas a buscar...eso me hizo tener esperanzas...si no me lo hubieras dicho seguramente no hubiera esperado por Sasuke por tantos años, de verdad te lo agradezco eres el mejor amigo que alguien puede llegar a tener...de verdad gracias...-me dijo dándome un abrazo y ahí comprendí todo, ella solo tenía ojos para Sasuke, ella siempre me iba a ver como su amigo...su mejor amigo...y es por esa razón que mis sentimientos por Sakura los iba a tener que dejar ir

* * *

Llego la noche y estábamos en la fiesta de bienvenida de Sasuke que preparo Sakura en su casa...todos estábamos en el patio, la mayoría formaban un ronda y conversaban y Sakura se encontraba al lado de Sasuke hablando animadamente, llevando el vestido que había comprado hoy...se veía realmente hermosa...

Mientras tanto yo me encontraba como un marginado apoyado en la pared tomando un vaso de gaseosa...sin saber que hacer...no pude declararme ni siquiera ni una vez (sin contar cuando éramos niños) y siento como si me hubieran rechazado 100 veces

-N-Naruto-escuche una voz suave llamarme así que voltee y vi a Hinata una compañera de salón

-Hola- le salude sonriéndole a pesar de que no tenía muchos ánimos de conversar

-¿e-estas...b-bien?-me pregunto tartamudeando un poco apoyándose al lado mío en la pared

-no tanto...hoy es un día que no resulto como esperaba-le dije para luego tomar de mi bebida

-no siempre resulta lo que uno se espera... así es la vida-me dijo sin tartamudear pero en voz baja

-si... tienes razón... ¿que tiene Sasuke que no tenga yo?... ¿por qué todos lo prefieren a él?-le cuestione de repente a Hinata mirando mi vaso casi vacío-no me respondas-le dije luego de unos segundos porque ya sabía su respuesta, iba a decir que era más atractivo...más inteligente...más atlético...más y más de lo que no era yo...

-yo te prefiero a ti-me dijo y yo me quede de piedra ¿qué me prefiere a mí?... ¿había escuchado bien?

-¿qué?-pregunte escéptico mirándola viéndola sonrojada y debo admitir que se veía muy linda

-t-te pre-pre...fiero a... t-ti, e...res m-muy a-alegre...ama-amable...di...vertido...n-nunca t-te... rendís...aunque te di...digan que es im...imposible...-empezó a tartamudear jugando con sus dedos

-gracias Hinata-exclame muy alegre con una gran sonrisa en mi cara...que me digan eso me había alegrado el día

-N-naruto...a...m-mi...m-me...gu-gustas-me declaro muy sonrojada y en menos de un segundo se desmayó y la sujete en mis brazos justo a tiempo antes de que choque contra el piso...tirando mi vaso al suelo y la cargue a Hinata a estilo princesa llevándola adentro...mientras sentía las miradas de algunos

-¿qué le paso?-me pregunto Kiba quien se acercó dónde estaba yo…abriéndome la puerta de la casa

-se desmayó así que la llevare a dentro...diviértete... la cuidare yo-le dije y entre dejándola suavemente en el sillón sentándome también poniendo su cabeza en mi regazo

-si de verdad Hinata sentis eso por mí...voy a salir contigo y tratar de corresponderte tus sentimientos...al final a pesar de que fue un día que no me lo esperaba que fuera así…no fue uno tan malo-murmure sonriendo levemente viendo a Hinata durmiendo tranquilamente, la cual parecía que iba a tardar en despertar un poco más de lo esperado

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado

Ahora es un One-Shot a pesar de que en un principio iba a hacer una historia larga

Gracias por leer mi historia


End file.
